Comfort
by WitChan
Summary: After Misty's death, Ash felt lonely and broken. But, someone comes up to him to comfort him.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon and its characters.

In Kanto, a boy was sitting on his couch, being extremely depressed. It was Ash. His special someone, Misty, die a few weeks ago by the hands of an evil organization, Team Rocket. "Why? Why did I let you die, Misty?" Ash blamed himself for Misty's death. Someone from outside knocked on Ash's door. "It's unlocked. You can come in." Ash said. The same person opened the door and went inside. That person was Daisy, Misty's sister.

Daisy closed the door behind her. "Oh, hi, Daisy. I wasn't expecting you to come here. Why did you come here? You know it's my fault that I got Misty killed." Ash said. "No, Ash. Don't blame yourself for Misty's death. It's not your fault. It's Team Rocket's aggressive nature that got Misty killed. That's all." Daisy said. "Oh, Daisy. Don't pretend it's not my fault. You know I hate Team Rocket with a passion and that's why I got Misty killed. The rivalry between me and them went intense and Misty was in the way." Ash said.

"Again, don't blame yourself." Daisy said. "You should, Daisy, just like the others." Ash said. "They don't blame you either, Ash. Also, I'm sure Misty, who's rest in heaven, don't blame you for her death. But anyway, I must go. I'll see you later." Daisy said. "Alright, Daisy. Take care." Ash said.

A day later...

Ash remained on the same couch he sat on. Someone from outside opened the door and it was Daisy again. "Hi, Daisy. It's nice to see you again." Ash said. "Are you still sitting on the same couch, Ash?" Daisy asked. "Yes. I've sat on it after the day that Misty died." Ash replied. "My god, Ash. Did you eat something while you're sitting on the couch?" Daisy asked. "Yes, albeit rarely." Ash replied.

"You can't torture yourself like this, Ash. You gotta eat on a regular daily basis, not rarely. I'll bring you someone to eat, ok?" Daisy said. "Ok, Daisy." Ash said. Daisy rush her way to the kitchen. A minute later, she came back to the living room with plenty of sandwiches. "Here ya go, Ash. Now eat." Daisy said. Ash grabbed the plate of sandwiches. Then, he grabbed one of the sandwiches and ate it.

A few minutes later...

Ash burped after eating the last sandwich, the fifth one. "Excuse me, Daisy." Ash said. "Don't ever torture yourself like that again, you hear?" Daisy said. "I hear ya, Daisy. Anyway, you got some pornographic magazines of women I can borrow? If not, then buy some for me. I want to think of Misty as the naked woman in the magazines." Ash asked. "I won't buy any pornographic magazines for you, Ash." Daisy replied. "Why not?" Ash asked.

"Because I don't want to go overboard with depression. You gotta move on and find love. Real love." Daisy replied. "Oh, come on. A few minutes ago, you made me sandwiches and now, you refuse to buy pornographic magazines for me? How rude." Ash said. "I'm not being rude to you, Ash. I just wanna help you find real love. Looking and jacking off to pornographic magazines while thinking of Misty as the posing women inside isn't gonna help. So, please. Do this for yourself. Do this for Misty. She's probably thinking in the sky, saying you should find a new love one." Daisy said.

"Well... ok then. I'll move on." Ash said. "Thank you, Ash. Misty would be proud of you for making a good decision." Daisy said with a smile on her face. "I'll go the bathroom and take a warm shower. You can stay here if you want." Ash said. He got off the couch and head his way to the bathroom to take a shower. Daisy looked at Ash's ass with that same smile of hers.

Ten days later...

"Hi, Ash." Daisy saw Ash walking closer to her. "How's it been?" she asked. "Bad." Ash replied. "Bad? How?" Daisy asked. "I've had dates with plenty of girls and god, it was terrible." Ash replied. "I see. How are they all bad?" Daisy asked. "Most of the girls I dated were criminals and they tried to make me do bad stuff. A few of them nearly killed me after I rejected their offer. Luckily, I can run fast to reach to the police. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here." Ash replied.

"At least you're safe, which is good for you." Daisy said. "I don't know if I can date another girl, Daisy." Ash sat on the ground and so did Daisy. "I mean, what if I date another criminal for the eleventh consecutive time? Maybe I should settle in Jotho. I hope all the criminals are in jail so I can date a normal girl." Ash said. "You don't have to do that, Ash." Daisy said.

"What do you mean, Daisy?" Ash asked. "I can have a date with you, starting tomorrow." Daisy replied. "Is that ok with you?" she asked. "I guess." Ash replied. "Good." Daisy said. She kissed Ash on the cheek. Both blushed. Daisy got up and walked away. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ash." Daisy said. "I'll see you tomorrow too, Daisy." Ash said.

A day later...

Ash knocked on the Curelean's Gym door. Then, he moved slightly away from the door and waited for someone to open it. Ash had a ton of flowers with him and it is for Daisy. Finally, the door opened. It was Daisy that opened it. She wore different clothes. "Are those for me, Ash? How sweet." Daisy said. She grabbed the flowers from Ash. "Come on in, Ash." she added. Ash went inside the Gym. Daisy closed the door behind him.

Ash looked around. "It's been a while since I been here. Did you redecorate the Gym or something?" Ash asked. "I did." Daisy replied while putting the flowers in a fish bowl. "I did it all by myself. Damn Lily and Violet didn't help me. Lazy bitches." she added. "I see. Anyway, are you ready to go?" Ash asked. "Yes." Daisy replied. "Where do you want to go?" she asked. "We can go anywhere." Ash replied. "Ok." Daisy said.

Hours later...

"Oh, that was fun, Ash. I hope we can date again." Daisy said. The two were in Pallet Town. "We will, Daisy. I'll see you tomorrow." Ash said. "Ok, Ash." Daisy said. Ash unlocked his door and went inside his house while Daisy walked away. But, Daisy stopped and turned around. She head her way to Ash's house. Then, she knocked on the door. Ash opened it. "Ah, it's you, Daisy." Ash said. "What do you need?" he asked.

"Can I come inside and talk to you for a minute?" Daisy replied. "Sure, Daisy. Come on in." Ash said. Daisy went inside and Ash closed the door. Then, he locked it. Both Ash and Daisy sat on the couch. "So, what do you want to talk about, Daisy?" Ash asked. "We can talk about you, Ash." Daisy replied. "Ok. What about me?" Ash asked. "Well..." Daisy replied with only one word. She quickly move her face closer to Ash's and kiss him on the lips.

Daisy's quick kiss on the lips surprised Ash. Daisy broke the kiss. "Why did you kiss me like that, Daisy?" Ash asked. "Oh, Ash. I've been thinking about you after I convince you to move on and I just want to say that... I love you." Daisy replied. She kissed Ash on the lips again. Ash slowly moved Daisy off him. "Wait. You love me?" Ash asked. "Yes." Daisy replied.

She resumed her kiss on Ash's lips. Ash tried to move Daisy off him again, but couldn't. Daisy's lips felt warm and the way she press her body on his looked splendid. It kinda reminded him how Misty did the same to him after she told him she love him. Ash touched Daisy's hair with his right hand.

Five minutes later...

The two broke their five-minute kiss. "Oh, what a kiss that was. I haven't had a great kiss like this since I shared one with a former boyfriend." Daisy said. "I agree. The kiss we shared was splendid." Ash said. He moved his right hand away from Daisy's hair and move it near her right breast. He didn't touch it. "You can touch it, Ash." Daisy said with a smile on her face. "Ok." Ash said. He touched the breast with his hand.

"So big..." Ash said. He touched the other breast with his left hand. "I know, right?" Daisy said. A few minutes later, Ash got off Daisy's big breasts. Then, he got up and removed everything off him. Daisy also removed everything off her. "Fuck me good, Ash." a naked Daisy said. She laid flat on the couch and spread her legs a little. Ash got atop of her. Then, he jammed his dick inside Daisy's wet pussy and fucked her.

Daisy moaned and so did Ash. A bit of time passed as Ash continue to fuck Daisy. The older trainer told Ash go faster and harder and Ash did. That made her moan louder. Finally, the two came. They panted with joy and then stopped. Then, Ash crawled on Daisy's bigger body to face her. "I love you, Daisy." Ash said. "I love you too, Ash." Daisy said. After their words, the two kissed again.

Nine months later...

In the hospital, Daisy was in the bed holding her and Ash's newborn baby in her arms while Ash looked at it too. A few months ago, the two became husband and wife after Ash turned eighteen. "What do you think we should name her, Daisy?" Ash asked his wife. "We can name her... Misty Ketchum." Daisy replied to her husband. "That sounds like a great name, Daisy. Misty Ketchum." Ash said.

The End


End file.
